Regarde par mes yeux
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [Ce n'est PAS du SwanQueen, désolée de vous décevoir][RegalBeliever] Et mets-toi à ma place. Parce que pour moi, c'est toi la Méchante.
1. Point de vue d'Emma

**_Dispositions légales :_** _Once Upon A Time_ appartient à ABC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien.

* * *

_**Emma**_

* * *

Je sais que tu m'en veux, Regina,

Cela se voit, s'entend dans ta voix.

Tu me considères comme ton ennemie

Et tu refuses d'être mon amie.

Je l'accepte, je le comprends

Je débarque dans ta vie en un instant

Et je chamboule tout ce que tu as créé

Sans que tu puisses m'arrêter.

x

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais,

Crois-moi, je te le promets !

Lorsque j'ai vu Henry venir,

Je ne voulais pas intervenir

Seulement le ramener à la maison

Et repartir loin de là, pour de bon.

Seulement les choses m'ont échappé

Et j'ai été obligée de rester...

x

Henry est venu en disant que tu étais l'ennemi

Que je devais libérer ses amis.

Je ne voulais pas le croire, vraiment :

Il m'a convaincu pourtant.

Après tout ce que tu as fait

Te laisser mon fils... Je ne le pourrai.

J'ai toujours voulu lui donner ses meilleures chances

Pas le plonger dans la souffrance !

x

J'aurais voulu l'élever, ce petit

Je l'aurais aimé, mon Henry

Ô, comme je l'aime déjà

Et je l'ai vu moins que toi.

Je ferai sans doute une meilleure mère

Je suis son héros sur la Terre !

Ne peux-tu pas me rendre mon enfant ?

Il a besoin de sa maman.

x

Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas

Puisqu'il est venu jusque chez moi

Pour me demander de le « sauver »

Dès qu'il m'a rencontrée !

Avoue-le, il est trop bien

Pour toi : il me revient.

Henry est mon enfant

Fruit de ma chair et de mon sang.

x

Je ne veux pas faire de toi la méchante

Je sais que tu peux être charmante

Mais c'est mon fils qui me réclame

Et je veux lui répondre, de toute mon âme.

Je te promets de faire son bonheur

De le faire sourire à chaque heure

Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de lui :

laisse-moi donc mon fils, Henry.


	2. Point de vue de Regina

_**Regina**_

* * *

Regarde un peu les choses de mon point de vue,

Princesse ! Tu me prends tout ce que j'ai jamais eu :

Ma profession ? Tu la remets en question.

Mon influence ? Tu n'y vois rien de bon.

Ma vie parfaite ? Tu me la détruis.

Pire encore : tu me voles Henry !

x

Que suis-je censée faire ?

Dois-je simplement me taire ?

Dois-je te laisser me voler

Henry, mon petit, mon bébé ?

Je le refuse et c'est mon droit :

Je l'ai élevé, pas toi !

x

Où étais-tu lorsqu'il fallait le changer ?

Que faisais-tu lorsqu'il fallait le consoler ?

Avec qui parlais-tu lorsqu'il avait des difficultés ?

Est-ce toi qui as veillé aussi tard qu'il le fallait pour le soigner ?

Est-ce toi qui as pris soin que rien ne puisse lui manquer ?

x

J'ai toujours été à ses côtés, auprès de lui.

J'étais là pour accueillir ses amis.

J'étais là pour lui raconter des histoires

J'étais là pour le rassurer après ses cauchemars.

J'ai été là à chaque étape de sa vie :

Qu'es-tu donc par rapport à lui ?

x

Certes, tu l'as engendré,

Mais avant tout, tu l'as abandonné !

Je l'ai élevé, je l'ai aimé

Tu ne peux pas me l'arracher,

Tu n'as pas le droit

De me faire cela...

x

Henry est mon fils, quoi qu'on en dise

Il est temps que les gens le réalisent.

Il a vécu avec moi toutes ces années

Il n'a pas pour autant mal tourné !

Je n'ai pas raté son éducation

Pourquoi doit-il quitter ma maison ?

x

Ce n'est pas juste, je ne mérite pas cela !

Ma seule réussite, enlevée loin de moi !

Et l'on me dit d'y renoncer,

Que je ne pourrai jamais le mériter !

Je fais des efforts pour changer...

Alors laissez-moi mon bébé...


	3. Point de vue d'Henry

_**Henry**_

* * *

J'ai deux mères, quoi qu'on en dise :

Celle qui m'a donné la vie, Emma ;

Celle qui l'a façonné à sa manière, Regina.

Choisir entre les deux serait une sottise.

x

Je me fourvoyais en le faisant.

Je pensais ne pouvoir en appeler qu'une seule « maman ».

Je pensais que celle qui m'avait élevé ne pouvait pas aimer

Et que l'autre m'avait abandonné.

x

J'ai osé dire à l'une qu'elle n'était pas ma mère

Je l'ai blessé, je n'en suis pas fier.

Je veux pouvoir me faire pardonner

Parce que je sais à présent qu'elle m'a toujours aimé.

x

J'ai voulu mettre l'autre sur un piédestal :

Je ne voyais en elle rien de mal.

Je vois maintenant aussi ses défauts :

Elle est humaine avant d'être héros.

x

Je me plaignais d'être seul, sans parenté

Je n'avais pas de racines auxquelles m'accrocher.

J'ai à présent plus de famille que je pourrais jamais l'imaginer

Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la changer.


End file.
